


Piratelock

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Piratelock, Sherlock is a pirate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: Czas akcji: XVIII wiek (około)John jest niesłusznie oskarżony o współpracę z piratami. W dniu, kiedy ma zawisnąć za zbrodnie, o które go posądzono, pojawia się ktoś, kogo nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.Inspirowane po części serią "Piraci z Karaibów"Zimportowane z DeviantArt





	

John Watson drgnął niespokojnie, kiedy szorstki, gruby sznur dotknął jego szyi. Musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby lina nie zaciskała się przedwcześnie na krtani. Powiódł przerażonym spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych. Mieszkańcy jego rodzinnego miasteczka, którzy kiedyś go szanowali, teraz przyglądali się mu z pogardą. Nic dziwnego. Oficjalna wersja zdarzeń przedstawiała go jako zdrajcę i pirata, o czym świadczył również wypalony na przedramieniu znak. Bolało jak wszyscy diabli, chociaż mogli oszczędzić mu bólu. Nie pojmował, jaki jest sens odciskać na czyimś ciele rozgrzany do białości pręt żelaza, skoro ten człowiek i tak zawiśnie za kilka dni.

John pomyślał, że życie jest bardzo przewrotne. Jeszcze tydzień temu był kapitanem na statku "Desert Soldier", a teraz czekał, aż przedstawiciele prawa skończą zakładać innym mężczyznom pętle na szyjach i będzie można wreszcie pociągnąć za wajchę.

"Desert Soldier" był jednym z najwspanialszych statków floty brytyjskiej. John, jako człowiek słynący ze swojej nienagannej reputacji i lojalności, był kapitanem i jednym z najlepszych "łowców piratów", jak zwykli mówić na takich jak on w mniejszych wioskach. Właśnie złapali groźnego pirata, którego przezwisko "Gollem" budziło postrach w rybackich osadach. Nocą, John przydzielił wartę swojemu starszemu bratu, Harry'emu, i udał się do swojej kajuty. Nie dane mu było odpoczywać długo. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, został obezwładniony. Ocknął się dopiero po pół godzinie. Nie miał ani szabli, ani pistoletu, ale odgłosy dochodzące z pokładu nie pozwoliły mu siedzieć bezczynnie.

Widok był wprost okropny. Ciała martwych marynarzy leżały na pokładzie, a Gollem wraz ze swoją załogą odpływał w dal na szalupie ratunkowej. Brat kapitana stał za sterem, śmiejąc się wesoło. Potem sprzymierzeńcy Harry'ego związali Watsona i kiedy dotarli do pierwszej większej miejscowości, oskarżyli go o spółkę z piratami. Opowiedzieli, że Gollem został zabity i wypadł za burtę. I tym oto sposobem niedawny kapitan został zdradzony przez własnego brata i uznany za pirata. A dzisiaj miał zostać powieszony. John widział kątem oka, jak mężczyzna, który zakładał mu pętlę podchodzi do wajchy. Zaraz za nią pociągnie, zwolni zapadnię. Kilku mężczyzn zginie na oczach tłumu.

   Proszę, Boże, pozwól mi żyć- pomyślał Watson, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo.

Wtedy usłyszał huk. Czekał na gwałtowne szarpnięcie, kiedy zrozumiał, że ten dźwięk bardziej przypominał wystrzał. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na martwego mężczyznę leżącego obok wajchy. Zaraz usłyszał szczęk broni i krzyki przerażonego tłumu. Obrócił głowę w prawo, w stronę umocnień, za którymi znajdował się niewielki las, a dalej klif i morze. Na murze, tuż obok schodów prowadzących poza miasto stał mężczyzna. John nie mógł zobaczyć rys jego twarzy, ale wysoka sylwetka odziana w długi, powiewający na wietrze płaszcz i trójkątny kapelusz odznaczała się wyraźnie na tle nieba. Ze schodów zbiegała zgraja mężczyzn, wznoszących bojowe okrzyki. Żołnierze, którzy byli obecni na egzekucji ruszyli im naprzeciw. Wrogów jednak było więcej i po chwili kilku ludzi przedostało się na platformę. Mężczyzna o siwych, krótkich włosach, który im przewodził, przeciął szybko liny, na których mieli zawisnąć skazańcy. John uniósł skrępowane dłonie do szyi i poluzował supeł. Po chwili lina upadła na deski z głuchym odgłosem.

\- Lestrade, wracamy!- zawołał mężczyzna na murze. Siwowłosy odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia i zaczął krzyczeć na innych, powtarzając rozkaz. Watson poczuł, jak ktoś popycha go do przodu i moment później biegł potykając się i wpadając na innych. Ilekroć chciał opuścić szereg i uciec z pola bitwy, zostawał zaganiany z powrotem do grupy.

Po opuszczeniu murów miasta zaczęli przedzierać się przez krzaki, prowadzeni przez jednego z członków załogi. Po chwili usłyszeli szum morza i zarośla zaczęły się przerzedzać. Ich oczom ukazało się urwisko, a w dalszej perspektywie ogromny statek. Oba punkty zostały połączone długim linowym mostem. John pomyślał, że okręt wygląda znajomo, ale nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo został wepchnięty na most.

Konstrukcja ugięła się niebezpiecznie pod ciężarem kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn i zachybotała kilka razy. Watson starał wpatrywać się w statek, próbując odnaleźć równowagę, ale nie było to proste ze związanymi rękami. W dodatku za plecami cały czas słyszał "Szybciej! Ruszać się!". Dostrzegł jedynie na boku okrętu zamalowany na czarno spory prostokąt, a na nim białą farbą nazwę "Baker Street 221B". W końcu dotarli na pokład statku. Ostatni człowiek przeciął sznur łączący klif z okrętem, po czym rozległ się rozkaz, ponaglający wioślarzy. "Baker Street 221B" ruszył z miejsca, a po kilku minutach brzeg stał się ciemną linią na horyzoncie.

Załoga statku skupiła się wokół nowo przybyłych. Ocaleni skazańcy stanęli w szeregu, widząc wysoką postać, która wcześniej stała za sterem, idącą w ich stronę. John rozpoznał w niej mężczyznę, który stał na murze podczas ataku. Skrzywił się, bo dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zawdzięcza życie bandzie piratów. A może wcale nie życie, tylko odroczenie wyroku.

Inni najwyraźniej niezbyt przejmowali się tym faktem.

\- O, Panie, dziękuję! Dziękuję!- Jeden z mężczyzn złożył ręce w geście podzięki i już się pochylił, by paść na kolana przed swoim wybawcą

\- Wstawaj!- rozkazała postać w kapeluszu, unosząc lekko do góry prawą nogę, jakby chciał tym gestem podkreślić wagę swoich słów

\- Tak, Panie...

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Nie jestem panem- uznał mężczyzna z pogardą- Jestem Kapitan Sherlock, a wy znajdujecie się na pokładzie statku "Baker Street 221B"

\- Tylko "Kapitan Sherlock"? Jakieś niepełne to nazwisko- odezwał się dobrze zbudowany, łysy mężczyzna. Sherlock podszedł do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie był to jednak miły uśmiech, a mężczyźnie ciarki przebiegły po plecach.

\- Byłeś rzeźnikiem. Uczciwym, do czasu, aż w wiosce przestało się powodzić. Zacząłeś okradać swojego pracodawcę, a kiedy ten się o tym dowiedział, zabiłeś go. To dlatego mieli cię powiesić. Twój ojciec mieszka w Londynie, ale nie utrzymuje z tobą kontaktów. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie lubi twojej żony, którą wybrałeś zamiast nauki. Czy się mylę?- załoga wydała pomruk zadowolenia, a łysy cofnął się pół kroku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ten człowiek się o tym wszystkim dowiedział, ale nie było to nic, co mógłby nazwać zwykłą ludzką umiejętnością.

\- Nie, Panie... Znaczy, "kapitanie"- odparł pospiesznie

\- To dobrze. Bo gdybym był w błędzie, bardzo bym się rozgniewał. Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś zobaczyć mnie rozgniewanego. Rozumiesz, prawda?- zapytał kapitan z uśmieszkiem przepełnionym drwiną

\- Tak, rozumiem

\- Cudownie!- Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie i już miał zamiar ruszyć na swoje miejsce przy sterze, kiedy usłyszał za plecami głośne pytanie, zadane mocnym, zdecydowanym tonem.

\- Co z nami zrobisz?- Johnowi to pytanie samo cisnęło się na usta. Kapitan odwrócił się i powiódł wzrokiem po szeregu, szukając właściciela głosu. Zaraz dostrzegł niewysokiego mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Stał wyprostowany, a w oczach nie widniał choćby cień niepokoju. Sherlock podszedł do niego powoli. Teraz i Watson mógł przyjrzeć się kapitanowi. Miał jasną skórę, co było rzadkim widokiem na morzu. Spod trójkątnego kapelusza wystawały kręcone czarne włosy, a oczy miał nieokreślonego koloru, wahającego się od szarego do jasnoniebieskiego. Ubrany był niemal cały na czarno, jedynie koszula (dobrze dopasowana) była fioletowa. Sherlock stanął naprzeciw Johna, spoglądając na niego z namysłem.

\- Nic- powiedział po chwili

\- Nie wierzę. Gdybyś nic od nas nie chciał, nie uwolniłbyś nas- odparł John ze spokojem. Znał piratów. Nigdy nie robili nic bezinteresownie. I nie oczekiwał, że akurat ten okaże się wyjątkiem. Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Watson miał wrażenie, jakby jego wzrok przeszywał jego ciało.

\- Też byłeś kapitanem. "Łowcą piratów", jak nazywają cię w twojej rodzinnej wiosce. Do czasu, aż twój starszy brat nie wzniósł buntu przeciwko tobie i oskarżył o pomoc piratom w ucieczce

\- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd to wiesz, ale masz rację- odparł z chłodnym spokojem- Nadal jednak nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie

Kapitan spojrzał na niego z nowym zainteresowaniem. Niesłychane. Większość korsarzy kiedy dostawała się na piracki okręt, była przerażona i zaczęłaby się tłumaczyć. Ale nie ten mężczyzna. On po prostu się przyznał. Interesujące.

\- Będziecie służyć na moim statku. Przynajmniej dopóki nie uznam, że jesteście bezużyteczni i zostawię was na jakiejś wyspie- Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i oddalił się powolnym krokiem. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się, tknięty nagłą myślą. - Billy! Rozkuj nowych kolegów. Ze związanymi rękami niewygodnie szorować pokład!

\- Ale, kapitanie! Przecież mogą uciec albo...- zaczął Billy, patrząc niepewnie po nowych członków załogi

\- Są przestępcami. Na przedramionach mają wypalone różne znaki, w zależności od przewinień. Dokąd mieliby uciec? Tym bardziej, że niektórzy są znani. A ja uratowałem ich od śmierci.- Chciał jeszcze dodać "czasami niesprawiedliwej", ale powstrzymał się w porę. Machnął ręką, na znak, aby wszyscy wracali do swojej pracy i ruszył w stronę steru. Lestrade zaczął wydawać polecenia i pokład powoli opustoszał. John spojrzał na ledwo widoczny już zarys stałego lądu. Pomyślał, że ten kapitan miał rację. Chcąc nie chcąc, zawdzięczał piratom życie, które straciłby właściwie za nic. A że był poszukiwany, nie miał szans na powrót i spokojne życie w Anglii.

Cholera- pomyślał

***

\- Obierz ziemniaki, Watson- rozkazał Angelo, kucharz na statku. John ruszył do wielkiego wiadra, gdzie wyrzucano ogryzki i inne odpadki z kuchni. Przysiadł na piętach i zabrał się do pracy.

Uratowanych podzielono na dwie grupy, które codziennie zamieniały się obowiązkami. Jednego dnia pomagano w kuchni, drugiego szorowano pokład. John nie wiedział czy czuł się w ten sposób trochę upokorzony czy sfrustrowany. Tak wyglądały jego początki i nie miał nic przeciwko ciężkiej pracy. Ale wykonywał ją dla piratów. Ludzi, którymi zawsze gardził.

Przez otwór w suficie mógł zobaczyć kawałek górnego pokładu i ster. Nieraz miał wrażenie, że kapitan bacznie mu się przygląda, kiedy nie studiuje map lub nie rozmawia z bosmanem Lestrad’em i Hooper, jedyną kobietą na pokładzie.

_\- To Molly- wyjaśnił Angelo, trzeciego dnia żeglugi- Przyjaciółka kapitana_

_\- Przyjaciółka?- zapytał sceptycznie Watson. Z tego, co wiedział o piratach, nie miewali oni przyjaciółek w tym sensie_

_\- Tak, przyjaciółka- odparł spokojnie kucharz- Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie, ale nie masz racji. Nasz kapitan to porządny człowiek. Ani razu nie widziałem go w towarzystwie kobiety w tym sensie. Nie pije, czasem tylko kiedy jesteśmy na stałym lądzie pali na potęgę. Jest chłodny, jeżeli chodzi o ludzi, ale nie powiedziałbym, że jest okrutny wobec załogi. Ale jeżeli wejdziesz mu w drogę ..._

John opuścił głowę, widząc, że kapitan zerka na niego kątem oka.

***

Jednym z gorszych aspektów przebywania na pirackim statku, było spanie. Nie żeby hamaki były niewygodne. Całkiem całkiem. W każdym razie, były bardziej znośne, niż to, że śpiąc w jednym pomieszczeniu z tyloma osobami, hałas bardzo często przerywał sen. Johna obudził jakiś niepożądany dźwięk. Nie było to skrzypienie sznurów czy chrapanie jednego z rosłych wioślarzy. Watson uniósł lekko powieki. Widział sylwetki postaci, idących w stronę schodów na górny pokład.

Hamak Watsona był przywieszony przy tylnej ścianie pomieszczenia, więc niezauważony zszedł z posłania i ruszył do schodów. Słyszał skrzypienie sznurów i po chwili plusk wody, Ktoś spuścił szalupę. Przez chwilę można było rozróżnić, kiedy pióra wioseł zanurzały się w wodzie, a potem nastała cisza.

John niemal na czworaka wszedł po schodach i przysunął się do burty statku. Widział w oddali sylwetki kilku mężczyzn. Spróbował odgadnąć kto to, ale nie potrafił ich rozpoznać.

Wieczorem na horyzoncie pojawił się kontur wybrzeża Europy. Kapitan uznał, że nie dobiją do portu, bo ryzyko jest zbyt duże. Watson domyślał się, że ktoś taki jak Sherlock i jego brygada są poszukiwani na całym świecie i temu, komu uda się ich złapać i zaciągnąć pod brytyjski sąd przewidywana jest duża suma.

Teraz jednak okazało się, że są znacznie bliżej lądu. Wszystkie światła na okręcie były pogaszone. Nie mogło być wcześniej, niż przed drugą rano. Dziwna pora, jak na opuszczanie statku. John pomyślał, że powinien powiadomić kapitana albo próbować zatrzymać tych ludzi, kiedy jakaś postać pojawiła się obok niego. Ze zdumieniem rozpoznał w niej Molly.

\- Zawsze tak robi- powiedziała kobieta. John spojrzał na nią z niemym pytaniem- Uwalnia skazańców, a potem wybiera sobie tych, których chce jako stałych członków załogi. Resztę oddaje

\- Jak to "oddaje"?- szepnął John, czując, jak krew zastyga mu na chwilę w żyłach

\- Normalnie. Kiedy tylko znajdziemy się w pobliżu lądu razem z Gregiem wsadzają ich do szalupy i albo zostawiają związanych na plaży, albo, jeżeli obok jest miasteczko, pod przebraniem oddają ich władzom. Sherlock nie lubi zabijać. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy nie ma takiej potrzeby

Johnowi nie uszło uwadze, że Hooper mówi kapitanowi i bosmanowi po imieniu. Inni tego nie robili. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, kiedy kontynuowała:

\- Tym razem nie był zadowolony. Wsadził na łajbę wszystkich, prócz ciebie

\- Być może po prostu o mnie zapomniał. Wiesz, śpię pod samą ścianą...- Molly jednak pokręciła głową

\- Sherlock o niczym nie zapomina

***

John przewracał się z boku na bok, wprawiając swój hamak w ruch. Od "oddania" reszty skazańców minęło nieco ponad tydzień, a Watson ciągle zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedziała mu Molly. Skoro kapitan o niczym nie zapomina, najwyraźniej chciał Johna na pokładzie. Watson tylko nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego.

Po cichu zszedł z hamaka i ruszył do schodów prowadzących na górny pokład. Morze było spokojne. Statek płynął powoli, przecinając spokojną taflę wody.

Rozejrzał się i niemal natychmiast dostrzegł postać obok steru. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy kapitan w ogóle śpi. Pirat stał do niego plecami, sprawdzając coś na mapie.

\- John, nie skradaj się, proszę. Kompromitujesz się- powiedział Sherlock, nie odwracając się

\- Skąd kapitan wie, że to ja?- zapytał zdziwiony Watson, zamierając w pół kroku

\- Jest pierwsza w nocy. Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby tutaj przyjść, bo dręczy ją pytanie jesteś ty

\- Skąd kapitan wie...

\- Sherlock.- Pirat odwrócił się i podszedł do schodów, opierając się o balustradę- Po prostu Sherlock. Jestem kapitanem, ale nie lubię, kiedy się mnie tytułuje

John zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa. Sherlock sam kazał jednemu ze skazańców mówić do siebie "per kapitanie". Reszta załogi też tak do niego mówiła. Z małym wyjątkiem.

\- Ekhm, dobrze, ka... Sherlock

Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, przyglądając się Johnowi z namysłem. Po chwili jednak kontynuował:

\- Chciałeś się zapytać, dlaczego jako jedyny zostałeś w załodze. To proste. Jako jedyny wcześniej pływałeś statkiem. Ba, byłeś kapitanem. Masz spore doświadczenie i jesteś uczciwy i lojalny.

\- Skąd wiesz, że byłem kapitanem? Nic takiego nie mówiłem

\- Zobaczyłem. Twoje ubranie mówiło, że kiedyś byłeś w służbie i to wysoko postawiony. Ale nie dalej, jak tydzień wstecz od dnia egzekucji, o czym mówił zarost. Twoja postawa i głos świadczyły o tym, że pływałeś statkiem. Tak więc kapitan. Ale zostałeś zdradzony przez swojego kwatermistrza, którym był twój starszy brat, Harry Watson. Nawiasem mówiąc, został nowym kapitanem na statku "Desert Soldier". Skąd wiem, że twój brat był kwatermistrzem? Kto inny mógłby zwerbować potrzebnych do buntu ludzi? Skąd wiem, że jesteś niewinny? Podczas gdy inni skazańcy szukali drogi ucieczki, ty rozglądałeś się po tłumie, a potem przyglądałeś się niebu. Winny by tak nie zrobił

\- Niesamowite- powiedział John, przypominając sobie swoją kurtę, leżącą teraz na hamaku. Oderwał od niej złote wstawki i była bardzo brudna, ale nie mogło się jej pomylić z niczym innym.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Wydedukowałem- odparł z nutką podejrzliwości w głosie

\- Niesamowite. Wiesz, przydałby się ktoś taki, jak ty w rządzie

John udawał, że nie zauważył cienia przemykającego po twarzy Sherlocka. Pomyślał, że dla pirata takie słowa to pewnie obelga.

\- Nie to zazwyczaj mówią ludzie.- Sherlock udał głębokie zastanowienie

\- A co mówią?

\- Spływaj.- Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony własnym żartem John zaśmiał się cicho. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby tego chłodnego mężczyznę o suche kawały o żeglarstwie.

\- Więc chcesz mnie w załodze?- zapytał, niepewny czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć,czy smucić

\- Ja tylko uratowałem niewinnego człowieka od śmierci. Natomiast czy ten człowiek zechce pływać pod piracką banderą... Na to chyba nie mam wpływu, czyż nie?

\- Zawsze możesz mi kazać.- Wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie, to spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Z doświadczenia chyba wiesz, że lepiej otaczać się ludźmi, którzy nie mają powodu, żeby cie zabić.- John pokiwał głową. Była to święta prawda.

\- Co się ze mną stanie, jeżeli nie będę chciał być w załodze? Jestem poszukiwany

\- Płyniemy teraz na wyspę, którą odkryłem. Nie ma jej na żadnej mapie. Mieszkają tam inni, których uratowałem. Możesz do nich dołączyć

John pokiwał głową, ale zaraz spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kapitana

\- Inni?

\- Idź spać, John. Jesteśmy na niebezpiecznych wodach. Jeżeli trafimy na inny piracki statek może być nieciekawie. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli będziesz na wpół przytomny

***

\- Kapitanie, statek na horyzoncie!- Wszyscy spojrzeli na Billy'ego, który pędził ile sił w nogach do miejsca za sterem. Wbiegł po schodach i pokazał palcem na odległy punkt na morzu. Sherlock wyjął lunetę z pokrowca i przyłożył ją do oka.

\- Przygotować się!- wydał pospieszny rozkaz. Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsca. Watson, jako że nie miał przydzielonej stałej pozycji na statku, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby zrobić.

\- John!- zawołał Lestrade- Chodź!

Blondyn podbiegł do niego i wszedł za bosmanem do kajuty kapitana. Mimo że Sherlock pozwolił mu mówić do siebie po imieniu, nie ważył się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu.

Kapitan podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i podał mu przedmioty zawinięte w niemal śnieżnobiały materiał. John wziął je do ręki i szybko odwinął. Jego oczom ukazały się dwa pistolety i szabla.

\- Przydadzą ci się- uznał Sherlock. John pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem

\- Sherlock! Statek!- Molly wbiegła do kajuty

\- Tak, wiem, Billy nam już powiedział!- odparł z irytacją. Molly jednak pokręciła energicznie głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi! To statek Gollema

   Cholera- pomyślał John

***

Gollem, słynący ze swej okrutności i innych cech, sprzyjających wzbudzaniem grozy, po uwolnieniu się ze statku kapitana Watsona, nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby znaleźć sobie nowy okręt. Ponad to, zwerbował do załogi nowych ludzi i okradł jeden magazynów broni w większej nadmorskiej miejscowości. Teraz jednak potrzebował nadrobić straty w swoich łupach.

Wpierw oba statki wystrzeliły do siebie z armat. Kiedy dym opadł, załoga Gollema przedostała się na "Baker Street 221B" i walka się rozpoczęła.

Trudno było określić, kto miał przewagę. Ludzie Sherlocka walczyli razem, ale przeciwników było więcej. Bitwa wydawała się ciągnąć i ciągnąć.

John walczył z jednym z rosłych piratów, kiedy jego noga zaplątała się w sznury leżące przy burcie. Zgubił krok i mało co nie zostałby zraniony. Uchylił się w ostatnim momencie, po czym wskoczył na burtę, chwytając się wanty. Był teraz wyższy, ale nie mógł posługiwać się lewą ręką ani się cofnąć.

Przez chwilę odparowywał ciosy przeciwnika, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł głośny krzyk. Spojrzał w stronę steru i ujrzał, jak Gollem rusza do walki z Sherlockiem. Trwało to zaledwie moment, ale dla przeciwnika wystarczyło. John poczuł mocne uderzenie w prawe kolano. Noga się pod nim ugięła i instynktownie się schylił. Był to kolejny błąd. Teraz jego pierś znajdowała się na wysokości ramienia przeciwnika. Widząc kątem oka, że wróg wykonuje pchnięcie, John odsunął się lekko w prawo. Ten ruch uratował mu życie, bo cios był wymierzony prosto w serce. Szabla wbiła się w lewe ramię, z taką siłą, że Watsonowi aż zabrakło tchu. Wypuścił szablę z prawej ręki i niezdarnie odchylił się do tyłu. Bolące ramię i szok nie pozwoliły mu utrzymać się liny. Palce rozluźniły chwyt i po chwili spadał do wody. Rozpaczliwie starał się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, aż w końcu chwycił za ostatni sznur prawą ręką. Szarpnęło nim gwałtownie, a po chwili zderzył się też z bokiem statku. Złapał się tylko mocniej, gorączkowo szukając oparcia dla nóg. Przywarł do sznurów, próbując złapać oddech. Czuł przerażający ból w lewej ręce i prawym kolanie, ale wiedział, że jeżeli zostanie w miejscu, albo spadnie w przeciągu mniej jak kilkudziesięciu minut, albo któryś z napastników go zauważy i wystrzeli do niego z góry. Zebrał się więc w sobie i złapał lewą ręką za sznur, po czym podciągnął się. Wpatrywał się uparcie w wanty, wiedząc, że jeżeli skupi wzrok na celu swojej wędrówki, nie uda mu się. Wspinał się więc powoli, ale z uporem, ignorując ból.

W końcu dotarł na wysokość pokładu. Ledwo zdążył odetchnąć, jego uwagę przykuła scena rozgrywająca się przy sterze. Kapitan ledwo trzymał się na nogach, podczas gdy Gollem zyskiwał przewagę. Po chwili szabla wypadła z rąk Sherlocka, a ten upadł na plecy. Gollem wyszczerzył się i wzniósł własne ostrze nad głowę. Watson poczuł zimne szpony przerażenia zaciskające się na jego sercu. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o pistolecie, który był przypięty do jego boku. W jednej chwili podjął decyzję.

Lewą ręką otoczył sznur i zaparł się nogami. W prawą dłoń złapał pistolet i wymierzył go w plecy Gollema. Ranne ramię zapulsowało większym bólem i po chwili zaczęło się trząść, ale John wiedział, że po pierwsze; nie ma już czasu, żeby zmienić rękę, a po drugie; nie wycelowałby celnie trzęsącą się dłonią. Zamarł więc na chwilę i wycelował jak najdokładniej, po czym strzelił.

Gollem wydał z siebie krzyk zdziwienia i bólu. Szabla wypadła mu z rąk, a sam runął na pokład i już więcej się nie poruszył. Sherlock spojrzał zdziwiony w stronę, z której - jak oszacował- padł strzał. Zobaczył jedynie, jak jakiś człowiek spada w dół, bo zaraz po strzale ranne ramię odmówiło Johnowi posłuszeństwa.

Watsonowi zdawało się, że spadanie trwa wieczność. Widział tylko coraz bardziej oddalającą się burtę statku. W końcu uderzył w taflę wody. Siła była tak wielka, że z płuc Johna uszło powietrze. Blondyn nie próbował nawet wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Czuł się wykończony i z coraz to większą obojętnością wpatrywał się w słońce przebijające się przez wodę. Przez zasnuty mgłą umysł przedarła się myśl, że fale tworzą bardzo ładny wzorek. Został on jednak przerwany, bo słońce przesłonił jakiś czarny kształt. Z początku mały, potem coraz większy, aż w końcu znalazł się tuż przy tonącym. John poczuł, jak coś obejmuje go pod pachami. Słońce zaczęło się zbliżać.

   Więc tak wygląda śmierć? Myślałem, że będzie bardziej spektakularna- pomyślał John, zanim stracił przytomność

***

John wiedział, że żyje i nie śni tylko dlatego, że ból był zbyt realistyczny na sen, a po śmierci nie czuje się raczej nic. A on czuł. Okropny ból promieniował z lewego ramienia i prawego kolana.

Otworzył oczy, ale wszystko było rozmazane. Zamrugał kilka razy, aż widział poprawnie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było niewielkie i przytulne. Pełniło raczej funkcję sypialni dla gości.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?- mruknął cicho sam do siebie Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. Do środka weszła starsza pani. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Watsona i postawiła na stoliku tackę z kubkiem parującej herbaty.

\- Nareszcie się obudziłeś, chłopcze. Już zaczynałam się martwić, że pomyliły mi się maści i zamiast tą leczniczą, posmarowałam twoją ranę trutką na szczury

\- Ehm, dziękuję, Pani...

\- Hudson. Emma Hudson.- Dała Johnowi znak, żeby spróbował usiąść, po czym podała mu kubek- Nie masz mi za co dziękować. Z tego co pamiętam z opowiadań załogi, uratowałeś swojego kapitana

\- Właśnie, załoga. Gdzie są wszyscy? Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Na wyspie. Być może opowiadali ci o niej podczas podróży- John uspokoił się, przypominając sobie wyspę, o jakiej mówił Sherlock. Pani Hudson musiała być tutaj kimś w rodzaju lekko świrniętej, lecz miłej i mądrej starszej pani, która zajmuje się rannymi. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież zaatakował ich Gollem ze swoją załogą. Mogło się okazać, że przeżył tylko on i kilku marynarzy.

\- Co z bitwą morską? Ktoś zginął?

\- Spokojnie, młody człowieku. Na miłość boską, chyba jednak wolałam, jak spałeś- powiedziała, wznosząc ręce do nieba- Wszyscy żyją, nie gorączkuj się. Muszę teraz wyjść. Rozgość się w domu, ale uważaj na ramię i nogę

Po chwili wyszła z pokoju, a nie minęło kilka minut, dało się słyszeć trzask drzwi frontowych. Watson wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do picia herbaty. Starał się pić jak najmniejszymi łykami, ale parujący napój i tak się skończył. John spojrzał ze smutkiem na pusty kubek. Herbaty nie pił od kilku miesięcy, a ta była wyjątkowo dobra.

Spuścił nogi z łóżka i powoli wstał. Kolano zabolało, ale wytrzymało ciężar ciała. Powoli, opierając się zdrową ręką o meble, podszedł do drzwi pokoju i je otworzył. Pomieszczenie główne również nie było zbyt duże. Tworzyło połączenie salonu i kuchni, a po lewej widniało wyjście na zewnątrz. Na stoliku obok fotela stał słoik z liśćmi herbaty i sporych rozmiarów czajnik. John podszedł tam i usiadł ciężko na fotelu. Po chwili pokój na nowo wypełnił delikatny zapach zaparzonej herbaty. Mężczyzna usiadł głębiej i z rozkoszą upił łyk napoju.

Jego wzrok błądził obojętnie po półkach i ścianach, aż natrafił na regał z książkami. No tak, taka osoba jak Pani Hudson na pewno potrafiła czytać. John wstał i pokuśtykał do biblioteczki. Książki oprawione były w skórzane okładki. Większość z nich była bardzo stara,a kartki pofalowały się od wilgoci. John wyciągnął rękę i zdjął z półki mniejszy tomik. Otworzył książkę i spojrzał na tytuł. "Morskie opowieści". Jednak na dole strony widniał napis " _Emmie Hudson za wynajem mieszkania ~ William Holmes_ ". Watson wybałuszył oczy i przeczytał nazwisko jeszcze raz. Słyszał o tym człowieku. Kilka lat temu był kapitanem na statku "East Wind" do czasu, aż oskarżono go o zatopienie statku Królowej i morderstwo ważnych osobistości. Kiedy dowiedział się o zarzutach, popełnił samobójstwo.

Drzwi skrzypnęły, kiedy Emma wróciła do domu.

\- Pani Hudson, skąd znała Pani Williama Holmesa?- zapytał John

\- Oh, kilka lat temu pomógł mi w pewnej sprawie. Właściwie, to można powiedzieć, że skazał mojego męża. Dzięki Bogu, inaczej nie wiem, co by się stało. W zamian pozwoliłam mu mieszkać w mojej kamienicy przy Baker Street, kiedy wracał do Londynu. Jest taki mądry. Uwielbiam kiedy robi tę sztuczkę z dedukcją...

\- Chwila, jak to "jest"? Chyba "był"?- John zmarszczył brwi, odkładając książkę na półkę

\- Jak to "był"? Jest! Chłopcze, nie rób ze mnie świrniętej staruszki!- Pani Hudson ruszyła w stronę stołu, żeby zabrać z niego brudny kubek

\- Ale przecież on nie żyje!

\- Nie żyje? Sherlock nie żyje?- Starsza pani zastygła w pół kroku i uniosła jedną dłoń do ust

\- Sherlock? Co Sherlock ma do Williama Holmesa?

\- Przecież to jedna osoba

\- Co? Dlaczego nie mówiła Pani wcześniej?

\- Pytałeś o Williama!

\- Ale jakim cudem? Przecież William popełnił samobójstwo!

\- Też tak myślałam. Ale w kilka dni po pogrzebie zapukał do moich drzwi i powiedział, że to wszystko to tylko przedstawienie i że wypływa na wyspę, którą kiedyś odkrył. Doszłam do wniosku, że w sumie i tak nie mam nikogo bliskiego i zabrałam się na pokład. Wiesz, do tej pory się zastanawiam, jak udało mu się wykraść niepostrzeżenie swój statek ze strzeżonego portu.

John zmarszczył brwi. To było co najmniej dziwne. Owszem, już wcześniej zastanawiał się, dlaczego Sherlock nigdy nie wyjawiał swojego nazwiska i dlaczego na burcie jego statku jest zamalowany na czarno prostokąt i dopiero na nim nazwa okrętu. Pod spodem prawdopodobnie widniał napis "East Wind". Tylko że pewne kwestie nadal pozostawały niewyjaśnione.

\- Wierzy Pani w jego winę?

\- Chłopcze, czy uważasz, że byłabym tutaj, gdybym wierzyła?

***

Minęły dwa tygodnie od rozmowy z Panią Hudson, kiedy Billy zaczął chodzić od domu do domu i mówić, że Sherlock zadecydował, że odpływają pojutrze. Przez ten czas John w większości odpoczywał, chociaż z wielką chęcią wychodził od czasu do czasu z domu i rozmawiał z innymi mieszkańcami wyspy. Unikał jednak kapitana jak ognia. Musiał w spokoju wszystko przemyśleć. Teraz jednak podjął decyzję i należało ją wyjawić.

Już wcześniej zorientował się, jak dojść do chaty Sherlocka, ale nie spodziewał się go tam zastać. Skierował się więc od razu do portu. Przeczucie go nie myliło. Zobaczył Lestrade'a, wydającego polecenia marynarzom. Uniósł dłoń w geście powitania i podszedł do bosmana.

\- Jest Sherlock?

\- U siebie w kajucie- odparł siwowłosy. Już wcześniej nie uszło jego uwadze, że kapitan traktuje tego mężczyznę niemalże na równi z nim i Molly, więc nie było powodu, by wypytywać go o cel wizyty

John pokiwał głową i wszedł na pokład, po czym od razu skierował się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał kapitan. Zapukał w drzwi, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka.

\- Wyjątkowy przejaw braku kultury z twojej strony, John- uznał kapitan. Stał tyłem do wejścia i majstrował coś przy kompasie. Watson poczuł jak zalewa go fala gniewu, który zdawał się brać nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Ależ wybacz mi, Williamie- odpowiedział tonem ociekającym drwiną. Sherlock wyprostował się gwałtownie.

\- Pani Hudson się wygadała- bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał

\- Tak. I całe szczęście, bo ty byś pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobił

\- Raczej nie- przyznał, wzruszając ramionami

\- Jak mogłeś to zrobić?

\- Co konkretnie? Nic ci nie powiedzieć, udawać martwego?

\- Ufałem ci, wiesz?- zignorował pytanie Sherlocka, bo sam nie potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć

\- Ja też wielu osobom ufałem, John. I co z tego wyszło? Nic nie rozumiesz

\- Więc może zechcesz wytłumaczyć?

Zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza. Sherlock oparł się o stół i złożył ręce na piersi. John natomiast przeniósł ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę, dając do zrozumienia, że się nie ruszy.

\- Dobrze- uznał Sherlock- Tak jak ty, byłem łowcą piratów. Zajmowałem się zarówno tymi na statkach, jak i ich wspólnikami na lądzie. Poza tym często rozwiązywałem zagadki kryminalne. Do czasu, aż wrobili mnie w morderstwo. Siebie sam nie mogłem obronić, a mój brat był wtedy w podróży...

\- Masz brata?

\- Nie przerywaj. Więc; pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że martwego nikt nie będzie szukał. Sfingowałem własne samobójstwo i wykradłem mój statek z portu.

\- Podejrzewasz, kto mógł cię wrobić?- zapytał John po dłuższej przerwie

\- Nie wiem. Ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć

\- Dlaczego "Baker Street 221B"?

\- Pod tym adresem mieszkałem w Londynie

\- Dlaczego "Sherlock"?

\- To moje drugie imię

\- William Sherlock Holmes?

\- Właściwie William Sherlock Scott Holmes

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Sherlock udał, że skupia się na kompasie, ale tak naprawdę czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Pomogę ci- powiedział po chwili John- Dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił

\- Dziękuję- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. John pokiwał głową i już ruszył do wyjścia, ale obrócił się jeszcze w drzwiach.

\- Przydałoby mi się jakieś stanowisku na statku. Tylko, gdybym mógł prosić o coś bardziej łaskawego, niż czyszczenie pokładu- powiedział, próbując zażartować.

\- Właściwie, to myślałem o kwatermistrzu

\- Kwatermistrzu?- John nigdy by się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. Było to najwyższe, zaraz po kapitanie, stanowisko na statku. To właśnie kwatermistrz miał największe szanse na wzniecenie buntu i w imieniu załogi mógł sprzeciwić się rozkazom kapitana

\- Zgadasz się?

\- Tak- odpowiedział cicho, po czym, już pewniej

\- Tak, zgadzam się

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, ale nie ironicznie ani nie z rozbawieniem. Był to raczej uśmiech zadowolenia, można nawet powiedzieć, że dumy. Zdawał się mówić " _Wiedziałem, że coś z ciebie będzie_ "

 

 

_\- John, ja nadal nie rozumiem pewnej rzeczy_

_\- Jakiej, Sherlocku?_

_\- Dlaczego mnie wtedy uratowałeś? Mogłeś zginąć_

_\- Cóż, doszedłem do wniosku, że statek bez jednego obieracza ziemniaków dopłynie dalej, niż statek bez kapitana_

_\- Pomyślałeś dokładnie to samo?_

_\- W uproszczonej wersji_

_\- Cóż, następnym razem tak nie myśl. Bo gdzie dopłynąłby kapitan bez przyjaciela?_


End file.
